Convenience, economy, and safety are major concerns to be addressed when contemplating construction of any kind. One of the most often used areas in a structure and one of the most sensitive to those factors is the rest room facility. The present invention relates to a novel metering faucet assembly which is efficient, one-touch, and inexpensive.